


Can't choose

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Corrin can't choose between Ryoma & Xander so she will propose something.





	Can't choose

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing the game
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Corrin talked to Xander and Ryoma, she had to talk to them, for telling them that she can choose someone.  
She doesn't want to choose one, she wants to have the choice of being with both.  
  
She talked about this to Azura who tell her "Do what your heart wants, you know even if you choose the two we will support you, it's okay to love two people"  
  
"Thanks, Azura"  
  
Little by little she come to the conclusion that she couldn't really choose one of them and wanted both.  
So she asked them to come at her tent  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"It's about the fact that you both of loving me, and I can't decide to choose only one. So I have come to one decision that I would like to be in one relationship with both of you"  
  
They were really surprised about all of this, they decided that could make it work because they trust in her.  
They don't want to lose her.  
  
"We agree because we love you and doesn't want to lose you"  
  
Corrin kiss Ryoma and Xander then they decide to start their relationship where they are at 3. They make love she loves it to be loved by two-man that she thought they were her brothers now she can relax and enjoy it without issue.  
  
Generally during the night Corrin in in the middle when Ryoma and Xander take the left and right side of the bed.  
And for battle they form one duo then sometimes Xander or Ryoma is just close. So they are always together


End file.
